Love Struck
by HerBeautifulTragidy
Summary: In a small Midwestern town a new film is in production starring Tom Hardy. While visiting he meets a young woman named Lucy and its instant attraction, but their time together is cut short when production ends early. Will they say goodbye forever or try to make it work?
1. Chapter 1

Love Struck

Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy Thursday afternoon. The cafe was quiet with the usual regulars here and there. Lucy a young twenty-four year old waitress stood against the glass, her brunette hair was loosely pulled back with a few strands falling in her face.

She came across as timmed and sweet, but it always seemed that when you looked into her big brown eyes something was missing, like she longed for something more.

"Hey, get over here!" a female voice called out. Lucy jumped back into reality as she was being called to. She glanced over to the back counter and noticed the other waitress Andrea motioning to her.

Andrea was the total opposite of lucy, she was blonde with a big chest and an even bigger personality. She was Lucy's best friend.

"Jesus what?" Lucy walked over to her confused by her excitment.

"So like, you know how they have been filming that new movie here in town? well the radio just said they are filming on 5th..thats like two blocks away! This is so cool!" she had become very animated and excited while speaking.

Lucy just smirked, she found it funny how excited she was "yes thats very cool." Andrea then continued "I guess someone also spotted Tom Hardy by the mall! Thats like right on top of us! holy shit!" This sparked Lucy's interest "your kidding?" The two of them continued to giggle and talk until their boss Tim made them go back to work.

About an hour had past, Andrea was at the waitress station watching the front for costumers, while Lucy hid herself in the kitchen doing sidework and talking with Tim. Andrea looked up hearing the familiar sound of the entrance door jingling as it opened. She looked up from her project and her body froze, she may have even forgotten her own name. She stepped back turning around, she sprinted into the kitchen to grab the others.

"Oh my god! you have to come out here" she grabbed Lucy by the arm and Tim fallowed. "Don't say a word..just look". Lucy and Tim poked their heads around the corner when they noticed who had sat down. They both pulled their heads back and Tim was the first to speak.

"Is that who I think it is? is that Tom Hardy?" Andrea raised her brows impressed "Wow, Tim so you are cultured" Tim gave her a look, but gave no response to her sarcastic remark. His first instanct was business.

"Lucy..go wait on him." Lucy froze, she could feel the panic go through her body. "I..I can't...Andrea can! She has the boobs, just go over there and do what ever it is you do that makes guys go nuts!" Tim quickly stopped her.

"No! you are going to! your our best worker" Andrea wasn't even offended it was true. Lucy really didn't want, but to please Tim she agreed. Andrea brushed hair out of Lucy's face and straightened her apron "You got this" she smiled with encouragement.

Lucy picked up a menu and started to walk towards the booth in which Tom was sitting. For Lucy it felt like she was walking in slow motion. She glanced up at the door and noticed what must of been his body guards standing on the outside. She then moved her eyes over Tom, as she arrived to his table she gave him her best smile.

At that same moment Tom looked up from his text message and as he met her eyes he smiled. Lucy had instant butterflies and forgot what she was doing. In all honesty he was the most attractive man she had ever seen, she had to remined herself that she had job to do, so she did her best to shake off the nerves "Hello, I'm Lucy and our Lunch special today is a hot turkey sandwich..everything is homemade perfect for a day like today." She spoke sweetly.

Tom continued to smile at her as he listened, not once looking away from her "That sounds wonderful Lucy." Gently he handed the menu back to her. Lucy nodded polity with a smile then walked away. Tom continued to watch her trying to be discreet about it. He didnt know what it was but there was something about her, she was obviously attractive but it was something else, he really wanted to get to know her and all she did was tell him the daily special.

"Well? How was it?" Andrea started twenty questions as Lucy put the ticket in the window. Lucy was replaying those short moments back in her head and finally answered Andrea. "he is really polite..". She sounded shocked. The two just looked at each other and burst finto laughter. As soon as soon as the ticket went up Toms order was done. Picking it up out of the window Lucy brought it to his table. She glanced over to Tom and smiled, he smiled back instantly.

"Would you like anything else right away"She asked like she was trained to do."No..actually I think this will be everything, just the ticket when you can" He spoke quietly in his cute british accent. Lucy just smiled like she always did "Right away" She returned a few minutes later and while she was placing the ticket on the table, something surprising happend. Tom stopped her, gently taking her hand and grabbed the ticket it right from her fingers. Looking at her with his same beautiful smile he said "thank you." Lucy blushed she could feel the blood running in her cheeks, she moved quickly to clear his plates and bring them to the back.

She came back out to find Tom leaving the cafe, his back was facing her and all Lucy saw was the door shutting. In her head she was screaming no comeback! And running after him, but that wasnt going to happen. She slowly walked back to the table to collect the ticket. She went to pick up the ticket when she noticed an unused napkin with writing laying on the table. She quickly snatched it up to see what it was.

Lucy,

You have a beautiful smile.

-Tom

It may have been the greatest moment of her life. Her mouth dropped and she was on cloud nine. Only secinds later she heard someone coming behind her. She quickly shoved the napkin in her apron. She turned around and of course it was Andrea.

"How exciting was that?" She was in a friendsy."Tom Hardy sat here...he sat in this booth" She was acting like a school girl, but Lucy kept her cool."I know who would have thought. She was definitely biting her tongue. There was no way she was sharing this with anyone. She now had a new problem, he was all she was going to think about.

Tom was walking down the street, head down and hands in his pockets. He was be quiet, well quieter then how he normally was. Finally one if them who was with him spoke up "You okay man?" He didnt get much of a response mostly a grunt. A few minutes later they came to a stop light. Tom looked around at the cars passing by and spoke "I'm in trouble" They had no idea what he was talking about. His mined was racing and the only thi on it was the pretty brunette named Lucy with the warm smile. "God damnit.." He mumbled loudly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the morning after Tom had first been at the cafe. Lucy's image had been on his mind all night. He was falling and he was falling hard. Filming had taken a break for the day so Tom decided to walk around and experience everything the town had to offer. He was on his own, he didn't want bodyguards causing a destraction and he felt that he was a big boy and didnt need them.

The autumn air was crisp and the streets seemed more alive with people. He had stopped at a news stand to pick up a copy of the local paper. When he looked away from what he was reading, he glanced around at the different businesses. When he seen the cafe thats when he realized everything was so familiar.

Lucy was leaning up against the prep table in the back. She was aweing over the napkin. She was blushing and smiling uncontrollably she couldn't help it, it came from Tom Hardy, Tom Hardy of all people thought she had a beautiful smile. She felt so special. Tom was so handsome, well known, and kind she couldn't believe it.

"Have you been back here the entire time? you have like three orders up Tim is getting pissed" Andrea said after storming into the back looking for Lucy. Thats when she noticed what was in her hand. "Whats that?" raising a brow.

"Nothing, Don't worry about it." Lucy pressed the napkin against her chest as if she was protecting it. It didnt matter Andrea went up to her and took it right from her. Andrea stood there quietly looking at it, then shot a look to lucy. "When the hell were you going to tell me about this?".

"I wasn't going to, because there is nothing to tell. This is my own special thing, I don't have to tell you everything." Lucy had become very defensive and it was surprising for Andrea "Wow." Andrea didn't know how to respond to her. They both looked into Tims direction hearing him yell at them. Andrea looked back to Lucy "You know what? we'll talk later." Both woman departed without saying a word.

Tom was standing outside the cafe looking in from the front glass window. He could see Lucy moving around and he couldn't help but admire her smile, the way she was laughing with costumers, and how she brushed hair out of her face. "What are you doing? Just go in there you little pansy. " he thought to himself. He had been standing out there for awhile and it was starting to feel creepy. He couldn't decide if it was the right time to go in and actually talk to her or wait. However he couldn't just stand out there and there was a group of girls forming across the street. To avoid being mobbed by ragging hormones he decided the cafe was a good choice "And in we go" he pushed himself through the front door. He was safe there were mostly older people in there they had no idea who he was. Tom stood there scanning the place.

"You're boyfriends here" Andrea noticed Tom before Lucy did. "What?" Lucy became annoyed and looked up to see who she was talking about, she then realized it was Tom."What should we do?" Andrea looked at her with a blank stare. "Really lucy...really?" YOU should go talk to him idiot. I will watch you're tables. By the way don't think I'm not mad at you." She shouted to Lucy as she watched her head to the front door.

Lucy glanced back at Andrea who kept motioning her to keep walking. Lucy watched the ground as she walked fixing her hair trying to look somewhat presentable. She was now standing in front of Tom who was looking handsome. She looked up at him and she felt so awkward she didn't know what to say to him.

"umm may I help you?" she squeaked out. Tom opened his mouth but didn't say anything, he prepared nothing to say to her. He then felt little boney fingers poking him in the shoulder. He looked behind seeing a little old lady. He was blocking the door way. Tom stepped to the side awkwardly tripping over his own feet and bumping into a table behind him. He looked so uncomfortable and out of place. Lucy thought it was adorable.

"I'm just going to sit..yeah that would be best" He slid into a booth and motioned Lucy to join him. She sat down across from him. She smiled then looked down at the table, eye contact was not being her friend. "How are you Lucy?". Lucy looked up surprised "You remember! ". She smiled softly. "Of course I did." Tom smiled back at her. The awkward tension between them was speaking words that were not being said. Both were aware of why Tom was there. You dont leave a girl a note and come back the next day not wanting something.

"I don't mean to be so forward... I umm..I was just, Okay...here's the thing. Would it be..would you like to, maybe we could possibly. Oh Jesus Christ." Tom leaned back and rubbed his face, this was more difficult for him then he thought. He clearly had been out of the game for awhile. Lucy started giggling uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Im sorry" she was trying not to giggle. "Your laughing, I can't believe your laughing. It's not funny. He was looking up at the ceiling trying to stop the smirk creeping across his lips. "It kind of is" Lucy was Gaining control of herself.

They were now getting the uncomfortableness out of the way, and lucy felt like she could be more herself a bit more.

"If you are trying to ask me on a date the answer is yes." She looked over at him warmly. She then proceeded to write her number on a piece of paper for him."Thats wonderful" you could tell he was excited. Tom took the paper from her and folded it into his pocket" I better not lose this." his accent made lucy want to melt."When are you available?" he asked sweetly.

Lucy went to look over at him to answer his question, when without hesitation Tom reached over and start to play with her hair to remove fuzz."Thats better" he spoke quietly. "Thank you " she replied blushing."Im free tomorrow after 7pm I hope thats okay?" she asked. "That will be perfect." They fell silent when Lucy cleared her throat and started to get up from the booth "I'm sorry I should really get back to work" you could hear in her voice she didn't want to. "Oh of course dont let me keep you" he stood up also. She wasn't sure how to say their goodbyes so she fallowed him outside. Lucy leaned up against the brick wall and watched Tom as he turned to face her.

"Before we do this. I need to know a few things" he cleared his throat and jokingly became serious "You aren't going to stalk me, Make a shrine using my hair or steal my underwear are you?" Lucy laughed "no" Tom moved in closer "I didn't think so" he smiled and cursed her her chin "I will see you tomorrow" he then backed away and started to walk, he went to hail down a taxi and took one last look at Lucy.

"Oh hes good" she said to herself while watching him get into a cab. Lucy hustled back into the restaurant and found Andrea at a near by table "Hey you! Cancel any plans you have, you are coming over tonight! " Andreas face lit up, she was ready for gossip.


End file.
